Poison of The Shield
by wweforlife
Summary: Seth Rollins is the poison of The Shield. But what will happen when he goes as far as having an affair with his former friend's girl? I don't own WWE, their storylines or their characters.
1. Chapter 1

Seth Rollins was new to WWE. Previously from the developmental, NXT, he had just been made to be in a storyline with Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. They would form the shield: an unstoppable force and tag team. Time was ticking till their debut, but everything can change for injustice.

THREE YEARS LATER

Triple H and Randy Orton strutted cockily towards the squared circle, trademark grins on their faces. The Shield stood ready in the ring, fists pumped. After delivering a tiring speech, H finished by saying "There's always a plan B," and Rollins reached for a steel chair. Unaware, Dean and Roman stood tall. Seth swung the chair act Roman, then at Dean. Both lay battered in the ring, confused and hurt. Why had he betrayed them?

Seth POV

I walked backstage sadly, fearing the wrath of my former friends. I wish I didn't end our team, we were indestructible, dominating. I needed to wash away my sorrows, so headed for the one place I could find mercy.

"Hey man, what can I get ya?" A friendly barman bellowed.

"Um, a pint of beer or something," I replied. Beer tastes good, but the finest option is a fruit smoothie with protein. You can't find that in average bars though! I turned to my left and saw a cute girl sitting there, head in her phone, half drank J20 on the counter. I wondered whether to say something, but declined the thought.

"Hi, do you know where the toilets are?"the girl asked me.

"Yeah, they are to the right, see that door?" I responded.

"Oh yeah, I see. Who are you?" she said.

"My name is Seth, I work for WWE. Former member of the shield, actually."

"Really? Mine's AJ, I work there too! I'm from the divas division obviously."

"Woah, that's cool!" After hours of conversation, I said it was time to retreat. So I went to my hotel room and slept, dreaming of that girl all night.

NEXT DAY

I awoke, remembering the events of the last night. AJ Lee. I had to find her today at work. She had brown hair, chocolate eyes and was quite petite. A lovely sight to be honest. About 27, only a year younger than me...Maybe I could make something of it?

LATER

I arrived at the arena ready for Royal Rumble. Many parked cars surrounded mine already, and we still had two hours to get here! I went straight to the divas locker room and knocked loudly. Naomi (or Trinity) opened the door and gave me a questioning look.

"Well hey Seth watcha doin' here?"she asked.

"Can I come in?" I said.

"Yeah sure. Oi, girls, we have a visitor."

Their locker room isn't too different from ours, except there are less people and space. In there was Kaitlyn, Naomi, Cameron, Layla, Paige and AJ.

"Uh, hi girls. I'm looking for AJ. Will you come outside with me?"

AJ jumped up and replied "Yeah, alright." So outside we went. She was even prettier in the daylight. The truth is, I may have had a crush on her.

"AJ?"

"Yup?"

"Will you...um...go out with me?" I anxiously asked.

"Seth...I've only known you for a few days, plus... I'm already dating someone."

"W...w...what?"

"Roman Reigns? Supreme power house, former member of the shield."

"Oh...sorry."

My heart got crushed to pieces inside of me. I felt sick and needed to vomit. Why was she his?

AJ POV

Seth looked really disappointed when he walked off. I never thought such a big guy could care that much. Oh well. I need to go see Roman and to wish him good luck, as he is in the Rumble tonight.

"Hey babe!"

"Oh hi AJ, you look great," Roman said. I blushed.

"Aw, thanks hun. Good luck for tonight by the way! Do you want a good look kiss?" I laughed. It was my little joke. Many times I have kissed someone and they have failed. What can I say? I'm a black widow baby!

"Ow, AJ! I will because I love you, but if I fail..." he began, grinning. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me.

"Good luck kiss for you too."

LATER

I was in a divas royal rumble, a new event. Fighting for the longest, I was slowly tiring and stalling. Kaitlyn came in and I threw her straight over the top rope. Now it was just me and Nikki Bella. I had to get my hands on that title! She punched me into the turnbuckle and I felt head was spinning as she picked me up and did her boyfriend's move over the top rope. The AA. I was out cold. And Nikki retained her prize.

...

Roman didn't visit the hospital. He hated them to hell. I felt alone, I was alone, in a cold ward waiting to leave or for friends to help me. The door opened, and the first thing I saw was flowers. Magenta and black roses, my favourite! Then the face of Seth Rollins. He came and sat by my bed, then asked:

"Where the heck is everybody?"

"Well, I either have no friends or people that wanted to come here. Kinda sad really."

"I'm here now, so people do care. Where's your boyfriend?"

"Aw, thanks. And I don't know."

"When can you come out?"

"In a moment I'd guess."

I shut up and leant in a little, so did he. Closer and closer. Our lips collided, he held my waist. My hands ran through his two toned hair, enjoying every second of it. I came up for air and was panting hard. He laughed and I smiled. I looked into his eyes and was absorbed. Then the doctor came in and discharged me. Seth took my hand in his and we ran towards his car.

SETH POV

It felt so good, so right to have her sitting next to me in my car. We drove to the hotel and parked round the back. I signed in at the lobby and then we walked to my room, a modernised suite that looked over the city. The bed was large and looked ready to be destroyed. Not once I thought about Roman. AJ jumped on me and we began. We kissed passionately then made our way to the bed, falling on it like feathers. She went on top of me and we kissed some more. Then the best bit came. She came many times, as did I. Defeated, I went to sleep.

...

I have never woken up so cheerful. Seeing a perfect, naked body in front of me is something, knowing who it is is another. What a passionate affair we had last night. To sum it up: I slept Swih my former best friend's girl. Oh, if he finds out, I will be dead. I nudge AJ awake and she looks up at me, smiling.

"That was fun," she whispered.

"You should come round more often!" I suggested, laughing uncontrollably.

...

LATER

I went to the arena for RAW, the next show. On arrival, I was confronted by John Cena.

"Hey dude, you made a racket last night!" he shouted.

"Wait, what?"

"Oi could hear you all night man! Who were you with?"

"...AJ."

"Like, as in ROMAN'S AJ?!"

"Yes, Roman's AJ."

"Seth, she is a screamer, trust me. I had to hide her from Nikki for ages."

"Oh yeah, the storyline that went too far."

"That's the one. Wanna go get a pint later?"

"Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Sheamus and Mike (Miz) are there too, playing darts for cash.

"Hey fella! Wanna join the festival?" Sheamus holders. I consider my current state, then agree without really thinking.

"If Dolph was here, he'd steal the show, but he's got this A Lister to compete with!" Mike shouts, floating and taking off his sunglasses.

"Guys, guys..." I start, " You all know I am the future of the WWE, a game of darts ain't gonna stop me."

"Good job that. Prepare to get your ass whipped fella!"

It's on.

While playing, the boys ask me about last night. They said we were heard everywhere...so Roman probably heard us too. The last thing I need is him and Dean getting involved, they could do anything. After all, Roman is strong and Dean is a lunatic. I used to feel afraid of them, until I realized I was stronger than I thought. My nightmares haunted me, still do, of this fling I had in FCW, or NXT. Formerly I was with AJ, but I ended that promptly. Maybe I was the lunatic, trapped in the body of a two toned architect. The thought of what I did scares me and kills me, I was evil. She was so hurt and bruised; uncomfortable and unconscious as well. I could have easily ended her life in one stupid move. Someone told me that AJ was cheating on me with a guy in the TNA brand. Instead of just leaving it, I listened. In those days, I was fragile, scared. A single wrong step could lead to cutting. Crying. Pain. Suicide attempts were the least of it.

FLASHBACK

"Sethie, what's up?"

"You'd know of all people."

"W...w..."

"DON'T ACT ALL INNOCENT ON ME AJ!"

"Seth...seth?"

"The affair!"

"What do you mean affair? I love you, I'd never dream of leaving you!"

"So why did you sleep with someone else then?"

"Who told you...?"

"It doesn't bloody matter who the hell told me, I want to know why."

"Honey, it's a lie. A stir up. You are the sweetest, most amazing guy I've ever I've known a lot of men. It's not true, please believe me!"

"Ok, ok... You really expect me to be that stupid?!"

*Seth takes hold of AJ and throws her into a wall, head first. Blood seeps out into a puddle beneath her. Seth panicked and couldn't breathe properly. He speed dialled 911.*

"H...h...hello? Ambulance, please. My girl friend is bleeding badly, I think I've killed her."

"AJ, AJ! Say something, AJ! I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. Please wake up. AJ! I need you, wake up, please, PLEASE!

*Seth breaks down crying, overcome with fear of himself and the life of AJ. He runs out of the room to relieve himself of the pressure, then falls in the corridor and gives up.*

**A/N**

**Sorry this is short, I wanted to leave you on a cliff hanger. The next chapter is gonna be a lot longer. **


	3. Chapter 3

Seth POV

I wake up in bed and feel fresh. I realise my arm is wrapped around something, but I don't know what. I hesitantly roll over and look at the figure. A short brunette with chocolate coloured eyes. AJ Lee. The person...I slept with last night. This is wrong in so many aspects! Firstly, she has a boyfriend, I have a girlfriend and my friends hate her! Either way, I've landed myself in trouble. With the shield or with Reigns individually. I may as well wake her up and tell her what happened.

General POV

Seth gently shook AJ awake. She batted her eyelashes slowly and then looked up, shocked and a bit scared. "Where am I?"

"Hi...good morning. Um, you're in my tour bus," he replied.

"How did I get here?"

"You came here last night and wanted to talk to me. But we didn't get much talking done I suppose!"

AJ looked at him blankly, then realised she only had a dressing gown on.

"Oh no...No! You're wrong, you've got to be..."

"Nah, I'm right."

She stood up clumsily and blushed.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's fine," Seth replied. "I rather enjoyed it!"

Seth fetched AJ some merch to wear as her clothes were torn on the floor. She looked interested and was taking in the designs carefully.

AJ POV

I can't believe I slept here last night! With my ex, a man who put my life in danger. Can't I listen to the sirens in my head? He's hot, I know that...but it's OVER. I'm too scared to start again, not now. I mean, it could be later, or I could be with him in a few months...not that he'd want me back. After all, I'm with Reigns. But it doesn't feel as good as it did here. So I'm unsure. Which way should I go? Oh, I wish I knew.

Three days later...

AJ POV

I walked side by side with Punk. We had screentime and a promo with the shield. Every time someone mentions then, I think of Seth and our night together. I find myself smirking and odd looks shoot my way. Oh, they wish they knew what's going on in my crazy little head! Hah, I bet they could never predict the truth. Seth is constantly on my mind, almost a burden. But then again, seeing him flex his muscles and laugh with me isn't REALLY a burden is it? Well, no one can know. I'll just have to act normal.

GENERAL POV

"And AJ Lee and CM Punk are on their way to the ringside to confront the shield. It isn't wise to mess with the hounds of justice!" Michael Cole commentaries.

"Well," Jerry continued, "they look fairly happy. Maybe it's a positive?"

Cm Punk addresses the crowds "Hello y'all, welcome to Monday Night Raw!" Cheers echo around the arena followed by numerous chants. "So...you want the shield out here so I can kick their asses?" He shouts.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" The crowds chant back. The mood is very special tonight.

"Well okay then...come out you cowards! Time for some straight edge in your face!"

The Shield's music hits and the crowds boo. Out come Dean, Roman and Seth. As usual, Roman has no expression clear enough to recognise and Dean looks malicious. Seth looks...well...miserable. Ambrose takes a microphone.

"Well HELLO little girly and CM Punk, how are you today? Are we interrupting your little tea party?"

The crowds boo extremely loudly.

"Well Dean, not really," AJ replies. "Punk invited you out here."

"Oh well NEVER AJ! Ladies and gentlemen, the future Sherlock Holmes!" Dean sneers."Well, don't mess with me. You'll see why. Soon. Very soon."

Dean quickly nods at Roman and they punch Punk to the ground. Dean throws up a chair and Roman whacks him until blood spurts out. He is out cold, Stone Cold. With that, Ambrose seizes AJ and binds her hands together. He carries her slung over his shoulder to a dark room in the back and ties her to a chair. Roman enters, his presence daunting.

"How do you feel now little girly?" Dean snickers before punching her in the face.


End file.
